


My cat Myers

by Allilys



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys
Summary: It's just a crazy story. I fantasized that Zach was Brent's cat. I laughed and decided to write a story without a plot





	My cat Myers

-Zaaach!!! Why is your wool all over the house again ?!  
Oh, because it’s a classic - to walk early in the morning in the owner’s bed, ride on all the carpets and hang on each curtain. Well, every jump is accompanied by a drop of wool. Well, his mother, not a cat, but a wool machine!  
-And just try to climb there!  
Haha, naive. Thinks a closed door will prevent you from getting into this room? Yes low! A couple of movements - and it is open. Before big honest eyes there are many guitars, a microphone stand, a drum kit. Beauty! And Brent wonders why this cat pulls him there all the time.  
-Turn over guitars - you will be punished!  
Yes, we swam, we know. This formidable tone does not prevent Zach from jumping onto the shelves, tearing down the ukulele, picks, capo and drumsticks. And right from the shelves, jump onto racks with guitars and drop a couple of them. And do not forget to break the string! And then doparkur up to the synthesizer, fall off it and pretend to be a hose.  
-Your mother, Myers !!!  
No need to wait long. Brent, angry like a thundercloud, flies into the room and looks through the eyes of this bully. Is it interesting that all cats are such blackmailers, or only Zach, who in a split second jumped into the installation under the threat of overturning it? However, after a five-minute game of peepers, the vocalist was left with nothing again, and Myers, who was never punished, retires with a gait a-la "You are all mice."  
But this is not enough for the petty blackmailer. He knows that he can take the whole house to hell, and he will get off his feet. As well as the fact that he jumps on his knees to Brent, he will force himself to kiss, so that he later spits away from the fur for a long time, and will irritate him further.  
-Where are you pulling the paws?!

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Russian, and I'm sure that I made a bunch of mistakes.


End file.
